


Macrolepidoptera

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Biting, Blood Play, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild angry rant, Monsterfucking, Mothlo, Porn with Feelings, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: Rey runs after her Mothman to show him how much she loves him
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Macrolepidoptera

**Author's Note:**

> “[Macrolepidoptera](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macrolepidoptera) is the artificial group within the insect order Lepidoptera. Traditionally used for the larger butterflies and moths.”
> 
> Thank you so much, [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers), for reading this for me and for the gorgeous moodboard. You are the best!

***

Rey climbs up the rocky cliff, her muscles straining to lift her up. She reaches the top at last and stumbles to her feet.

“KYLO!!!” She screams his name desperately to the dark, empty forest, wishing, _begging_ with all her might that he hasn’t flown away for good.

 _Please_...

She keeps going, pushing through branches that scrape her skin and tug on her hair and clothes.

She reaches his hideout at last, having no idea how long it took her to get there. She’s used to the journey lasting only a few minutes, being carried by strong arms and wings.

“Kylo!” She’s almost breathless as she calls him again. No answer, but as she runs through the cave and nears his nest, she hears a small whimper and her chest tightens.

She sees him. Kylo is curled into himself, his form heaving and shaking. His antennae are down and his left wing hangs strangely on his side, still bearing the awful tear. The sight shatters her heart.

She knows he hears her because he covers his face with his hands. She runs to him and climbs onto his nest.

“Kylo! I’m so sorry…” Rey weeps as she tries to hold him, but he hunches even more and starts to sob. “Please, Kylo, look at me…”

He buries himself deeper into the soft hay of his nest, and Rey examines his injured wing. It’s already healing but the pain she feels is as though the wound had been made on her own flesh.

Shaking, she sits down beside him and waits for her heart to slow.

“I tried to stop them…” She tells him, her voice hoarse from crying and screaming. “But they wouldn’t listen. They hate me too.”

“No one could hate you, Rey.” Kylo’s muffled voice softly says.

“It’s true… They say they like me, but I’m just a vessel to them.”

He’s still crying and she almost can’t take it.

“Kylo, look at me.” She demands, and he obeys, sitting up. At last his beautiful crimson eyes meet hers and her heart hurts with the realization that this is the saddest she has ever seen them. “This was not supposed to happen, it was my fault. I should have been more careful. I _will_ be more careful next time you visit me, I-”

“There won’t be a next time.” He interrupts her with a tone he’s never used with her.

Anger takes hold of her mind. Anger at those awful people who hurt him, anger at a god who doesn’t exist for having made this poor creature so alone, and anger at herself for being so… 

The first time she saw him she should have been scared. To be fair, she was a little startled by the shape of a giant mothman that she stumbled upon one night in the forest. He had big, dark wings with a crescent-shaped spot of red in each one, sharp claws, dark fur on his shoulders and legs, long antennae and unforgettable red eyes. But when she looked into his eyes she somehow knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. She was fascinated and went against all instincts of self preservation and all stories she had ever heard about the mothman and didn’t run. To the contrary, she rushed in.

“What are you saying, Kylo?” She unfolds her legs and moves closer.

“What am I saying?” He raises his voice just a bit but it’s terrifying the way he sounds, not because he’s angry but because he is afraid. “Look at you. Look at me! I’m a monster.”

“Yes, and you’re beautiful…”

Kylo’s eyes betray him, as always. They tell her that her words have reached deep inside his heart and that he hates and loves them. But he still doesn’t believe her.

“You have to go back and be with your friends,” Kylo says softly, sounding more like himself, reaching a hand to her face. His sharp claws trace the line of her jaw. 

“Kylo…” Her voice quivers threateningly.

“You still have your friends,” he insists. “They are good people and they’ll love you and cherish you and you’ll live a beautiful life with them--”

“What about what I want?” Rey almost screams, the emotions boiling to a peak. “I’m sick of people telling me what I should or shouldn’t want! I’m sick of feeling empty all the time because I tried so hard to fit into that! Enough!”

Kylo’s wings flutter slightly, and the tremor becomes a shiver that raises the hair on his skin up to his antennae. He is looking at her like he’s about to burst into tears again.

“And I want you, Kylo. I have from the start.”

He shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak. She launches at him.

“No! You promised me that I wasn't alone!” She wails, hitting his bare chest with closed fists. “You can’t leave me! Not you! Don’t you dare! Not you!” She keeps hitting him with all her strength but he doesn’t even flinch. He just stays there, letting her punch her anger out.

She’s exhausted. The deep breath she manages to take comes out in sobs as she leans on his chest and straddles his lap. He holds her to him and, to her relief and delight, he wraps his wings around her too.

The first time she felt how soft they were was the second time they met. She dared to ask him if she could touch his wing, and he shyly said yes. The sensation of it under her hand fueled many forbidden thoughts in sleepless nights that followed when she would touch herself thinking about him. But Kylo was always so shy and hesitant; they have never done more than kissing and holding each other during their encounters.

“How would we live, Rey?” He whispers against her hair, rocking her gently.

“I don’t know… Just take me… Let me fly away with you…”

“We can’t do that…” He says it, and she wants to keep punching him.

“Kylo…” She sits up to look into his eyes and places her hand on his chest. “This… In our hearts… It’s done. I belong to you and you belong to me. There’s no way around it.”

His wings cover them both completely. He’s so warm and she feels more at home here in this cold cave in the dark forest than she ever had in any other home she has been sent to.

“Rey…” Kylo whispers.

“The only way for you to get rid of me is to tell me that you don’t want me.”

“Rey…” His eyes beg for mercy.

“Tell me now and I’ll go.” She challenges him with a hard stare.

Kylo brings his hands between them. “I could hurt you…”

“Anyone can hurt anyone,” she says, softer, taking his hand and kissing one of his claws. “I know you won’t.”

As she does it, he reacts to it. His breath catches and his body becomes tense. What began as a simple kiss becomes something more as Rey softly licks each of his fingers, feeling the sharpness of his claws inoffensively press against her flesh. Those claws he was so ashamed of having, after having hurt so many trying to defend himself.

“I love these,” she says in a whisper and she guides his hand down her neck and chest, reaching her cleavage.

Kylo’s nostrils flare and he looks at her like he wants to devour her. She unbuttons her blouse a little ways and his hand cups her breast without needing her guidance. His rough hands and his claws touch the delicate skin of her chest for the first time and she looks at him, her eyes begging him to understand what she’s trying to show him.

There is joy and pleasure and so much love in his red eyes but also that damned fear that plagues both their hearts ever since they knew they had fallen in love with each other.

Her fingers caress his hair, one of his antennae, and then the other. The ones that he once told her are terrifyingly weird for the few humans who have laid eyes on him. She brushes her hands through them, the filaments of his feather-like antenna tapering through her fingers. Kylo purrs and sighs, and she smiles for the first time today.

She places her thumbs gently over his eyes to shut them and kisses his eyelids. Those beautiful, fascinating red eyes that have become the stuff of horror stories told by the folk around this godforsaken town.

Next, she kisses his lips. This is familiar ground but she will never get tired of those plump, soft lips, almost as red as his eyes. She invites his long tongue to enter her mouth; it’s wet and hot and it drives her crazy. The same tongue the people on the TV describe as being creepy and horrifying. Bunch of idiots.

Her fingers travel down and sink into the soft fuzz of his shoulders. She parts the kiss and buries her face on his neck and breathes him in. He holds her there, and she feels like crying for joy and so many other emotions but this time the ache in her heart feels good for a change.

She touches his wings and looks at him. “Are you in pain?”

Kylo shakes his head and she’s relieved, even if she suspects he might be lying.

His wings flutter again, and he shuts his eyes. Her hand continues its path on his wing while the other holds his cheek. Their foreheads are pressed together and she hopes with all her might that he can feel it, that he understands.

“Rey...”

There is a smile on his face, it starts off small but then it blooms fully, showing off his fangs. Some people back in town say he’s a vampire. Rey always rolls her eyes at that and wants to correct them but stops herself.

He stretches, spreads his wings, taking up the entire nest.

They both cry tears of joy when Kylo leans forward and captures her lips with his. They hold each other close as they kiss so fiercely she loses her breath and has to part with him but the next second he’s at it again, his mouth clashing with hers, his long tongue rolling with hers, his fangs lightly capturing her lips.

They get rid of her blouse and her bra. Kylo buries his face between her tits and mouths at the skin there. He’s eager, just as much as she is, and he bites into her flesh.

She cries out and he immediately draws back, terrified. “I’m s-sorry!” He mumbles. “Oh, Rey, I’m so sorry… I knew I would--”

“Do it again…”

Kylo takes a moment to look at her until his expression changes into something completely wild. Rey is on her back the next second and helps him take off her shoes and pants. He rips off her panties with his claws and he’s on top of her next.

She wants to look at him. She wants to see his body, his strong muscles and pale skin that contrasts with the dark fur of his thighs. She wants to see what his cock looks like, but when he leans over and bites her again, the pleasure makes her forget.

“Yes…” She’s wet, wetter than she’s ever been in her life as he nibbles at her. He starts on her neck and travels everywhere on her body. She’s not sure if he has drawn blood. Maybe he has. She hopes he has.

His long tongue laps at his bites as he makes his way down, ending up between her legs. Without any hesitation he licks her cunt with hunger, not really hitting the right spots, but it doesn’t matter. It’s Kylo, her beautiful monster, making love to her, touching her in a way she has thought about ever since she first laid eyes on his terrifying form.

She moans loudly and cards her hands through his hair and antennae as his tongue laps over her clit and her folds at the same time. It parts them and enters her, rubbing her in this new, amazing way and soon, too soon, she’s gone. She comes on his tongue, sobbing through it.

He emerges from between her legs, looking even more feral but somehow equally sweet. As he kneels in front of her, she can finally see what she wanted to see.

His cock is prodding from between his legs, completely erect. It’s red, shining and huge. The tip is spade-shaped, not round like a human’s. It has ridges on the underside and finishes off with a heavy bulge. Rey is fascinated.

She’s usually sluggish after she comes, but not this time. She quickly gets up to her knees and kisses him. “Will you let me touch you?”

He takes her hand and places it around his cock. It feels different than a human’s, the flesh is still soft but it feels firmer. She strokes it a little, and he chokes a moan as his brows furrow. His pleasure is hers and she caresses the planes of his chest and then kisses him, enjoying the way his cock feels on her fingers.

Her mouth leaves his and trails down his body as she touches him, until she has his tip on her tongue. She licks it softly and Kylo groans. She plays with his cock with her tongue in every way she knows how, trying to give him as much pleasure as he has just done for her. She peeks up at him and sees a pained expression, his eyes watching her and his chest heaving. His wings unfold and rise, opening up as he moans, holding her head softly to his cock.

She takes him as deep as she can, the ridges feeling so strange on her tongue. But the best kind of strange, the kind that excites her, the kind that drew her to him, the kind that feels true to who she is.

Kylo was holding back, because suddenly he begins to fuck her mouth. It’s not long before he comes deep inside her throat. He whimpers softly and his wings shudder at the same rhythm as the spurts of cum that he shoots into her. She gladly swallows everything he gives her, and when he’s done, his wings fold back down along with his body.

Still with his taste in her mouth, she lets him take her and place her on his nest. He envelops her on his wings again and she nuzzles her face on the fuzz of his shoulder.

She wants to tell him how she’s feeling but can’t find the words. How do you explain the happiness you feel when you realize you’re not alone anymore?

He is still hard, she notices. But he doesn’t seem to mind it, he just stays there, holding her and looking at her like she is the light.

The tears they cried together are dry on his face and he smiles softly at her. His smile widens and turns to laughter as they hold each other, sheltered in his dark cave, comforted in his soft nest. She kisses and bites him too, although she can’t break his skin that easily with her human fangs. He purrs loudly when she does it; she discovers that he likes it better on his neck.

Rey rolls on her back and pulls Kylo with her. Her legs wrap around him, fitting between his body and his wings, and he smooths his wings slowly over her skin.

They smile at each other. Without any rush, they shift so his cock aligns with her cunt. As before, his eyes go wide and his mouth falls open when the head of his cock catches on her entrance.

“Rey…”

He slides into her, and she feels the shape of him run along her walls. She moans freely when he bottoms out, his cock filling her at last. His feral look is back and she thinks she might just come again just by seeing that.

As he fucks her, his wings flap slightly, helping the motion of his hips. His movement is not sensual or refined, and that only makes it better. Rey opens herself as much as she can to take him into her body. His cock feels so good inside her. He looks resolute and his muscles strain with the effort, but his eyes are just as soft when they focus on hers. It’s the perfect mixture of human and animal, and Rey falls even more.

She tilts her head and offers her neck to him. He immediately sinks his fangs on the muscle of her shoulder, harder than before, and thrusts his cock deep inside of her. Her mind is flooded by her orgasm and she comes and comes endlessly, feeling him follow her with a shudder and muffled grunts, his teeth firmly latched onto her flesh.

Kylo lets go and sets his head on her shoulder, slowly licking at the bite. There is a sting, but she doesn’t mind. She lets him do it, she loves it. He slides out of her and she can feel his softening cock retreating. She wants to see it next time.

Rey brushes his antennae and his hair. He purrs and his wings flap lazily, creating a sort of soothing breeze.

“I want you too, Rey…”

She chuckles and peeks down at him.

“Yes, I noticed…” She says with a smirk.

***

Dawn breaks and she wakes up in his loving arms, wrapped in his soft, cozy wings. Kylo is still asleep and she looks upon his beautiful face, so peaceful it hurts. She wants to make love to him again, she’s already thinking about it, but as the sun moves into the nest, she remembers everything that happened the day before. How they hurt him.

She can see that the tear on his wing has already healed. He’s a remarkable being in every way.

Rey vows to kill anyone who ever hurts him again. This is not an exaggeration.

Kylo stirs and pulls her to him. He kisses her before he opens his eyes, but when he does, she wants to tell him that she loves him.

“Are you okay?” She asks him instead.

“I am. You’re here.”

“And I always will be,” Rey says. “I hate a world that makes me choose between my friends and you. Fuck them.”

“I didn’t want it to be this way,” Kylo says. “I never wanted you to choose.”

“Stop acting all righteous, Kylo. I can’t be away from you, I’d die. So take it.”

“Okay, I do,” Kylo says with a grin. “I’m sorry about last night, I… I just thought that I could make it easier for you if I chose it for the both of us.”

“If you ever do stupid shit like that again I’ll kill you.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Rey doesn’t know how they’ll do this. How she’ll live with her monster, away from the friends she loves so much. She doesn’t know how they’ll protect each other, where they’ll live. All she knows is that she will make sure this beautiful, sweet, stupid monster will never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Mothlo and will shout it out to the heavens!  
> #monsterfucker
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) if you wanna shout it out with me
> 
> Thank you to [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711) for another amazing moodboard!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crimson Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034587) by [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne)




End file.
